escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vita Sackville-West
, Kent, Sevenoaks |fecha de fallecimiento = 2 de junio de 1962, |lugar de fallecimiento = Castillo de Sissinghurst, Kent |nacionalidad = inglesa |ocupación = Escritora, Diseñadora de jardines |otros nombres= Vita |cónyuge = Harold Nicolson |hijos = Nigel Benedict |padres = Victoria Sackville-West Edward Lionel Sackville-West |premios=Premio Hawthornden en 1927 Premio Hawthornden en 1933 |firma = }} Victoria Mary Sackville-West, CH, la Honorable señora Nicolson, (Knole House en Sevenoaks, Kent, 9 de marzo de 1892 - Castillo de Sissinghurst, Kent 2 de junio de 1962), conocida como Vita Sackville-West, fue una poetisa, novelista y diseñadora de jardines inglesa. Su largo poema narrativo, La Tierra, ganó el Premio Hawthornden en 1927. Lo ganó una vez más en 1933 con sus Collected Poems, y hasta el momento es la única persona que ha ganado el premio dos veces. Ayudó a crear su propio jardín en Sissinghurst, Kent, que proporciona el telón de fondo al Castillo Sissinghurst. Famosa por su vida aristocrática, su fuerte matrimonio, y sus romances con mujeres como la novelista Virginia Woolf. Comienzos Sackville-West nació en Knole House en Sevenoaks, Kent, y su primer amor fue con esa antigua y enorme casa, porque al ser mujer, no podía heredarla, lo que le afectó el resto de su vida. Fue la hija de Edward Lionel Sackville-West, III barón de Sackville y su esposa Victoria Sackville-West. Bautizada con el nombre de "Victoria Mary Sackville-West", fue conocida como "Vita" a lo largo de su vida. Era descendiente de Thomas Sackville, y nieta de una bailarina española, Josefa Durán, bailaora gitana nacida en Málaga en 1830, por la que sintió fascinación. Su retrato fue pintado por Philip de László en 1910. Vida personal, matrimonio y bisexualidad Vita Sackville-West fue una mujer compleja de profundas pasiones. La más duradera fue con su marido Harold Nicolson, pero también mantuvo relaciones lésbicas. Matrimonio En 1913, Sackville-West se casa con Harold Nicolson, y se traslada a Cospoli, Constantinopla. Nicolson fue en diferentes momentos diplomático, periodista, radiodifusor, miembro del Parlamento británico, autor de biografías y novelas. Ambos, Sackville-West y su marido tenían relaciones con personas de su mismo sexo, consentidas en lo que llamaríamos un matrimonio abierto, cosa común entre los miembros del Grupo de Bloomsbury. Estas no eran impedimento para una verdadera cercanía entre Sackville-West y Nicolson, como se desprende de su correspondencia casi diaria (publicada después de su muerte por su hijo Nigel), y de una entrevista que concedió a la radio BBC después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ambos se querían e incluso Nicolson renunció a su carrera diplomática en parte para poder vivir con Sackville-West en Inglaterra. Regresaron a Inglaterra en 1914 y compraron Long Barn, en Kent, que ocuparon entre 1915 y 1930 y donde trabajó su amigo el arquitecto Edwin Lutyens para ayudar a diseñar un pequeño parterre. La pareja tuvo dos hijos: Nigel, también político y escritor, y Benedict, historiador de arte. En la década de 1930, la familia adquirió el Castillo de Sissinghurst, cerca de Cranbrook. Allí crearon el famoso jardín, que ahora es administrado por la National Trust, que administra los lugares de interés histórico. Relación con Virginia Woolf El amor por el que Sackville-West es más recordada fue con la destacada escritora Virginia Woolf a finales de 1920. Woolf escribió uno de sus más famosas novelas, Orlando, descrita por el hijo de Sackville-West, Nigel Nicolson, como "la más larga y encantadora carta de amor en la literatura". Otras relaciones Vita Sackville-West también tuvo un apasionado romance con Hilda Matheson, directiva de la BBC, entre 1929 y 1931. En 1931 Sackville-West tuvo un romance con la periodista Evelyn Irons. También tuvo un romance con su cuñada Gwen St Aubyn, con Mary Garman, luego casada con el poeta sudafricano Roy Campbell, y con Violet Trefusis. Obra Literaria The Edwardians (1930) y All Passion Spent (1931) son quizá sus novelas más conocidas hoy en día. En la última, la anciana Lady Slane se enfrenta a los convencionalismos para vivir una vida en libertad. Esta novela fue fielmente dramatizada por la BBC en 1986, protagonizada por Dame Wendy Hiller. Obras Poesía * Chatterton (1909) * A Dancing Elf (1912) * Constantinople: Eight Poems (1915) * Poems of West and East (1917) * Orchard and Vineyard (1921) * The Land (1927) * King's Daughter (1929) * Sissinghurst (1931) * Invitation to Cast out Care (1931) * Collected Poems: Volume I (1933) * Solitude (1938) * The Garden (1946) Novelas * Heritage (1919) * The Dragon in Shallow Waters (1921) * The Heir (1922) * Challenge (1923) * Grey Wethers (1923) * Seducers in Ecuador (1924) * Passenger to Teheran (1926) * The Edwardians (1930) * All Passion Spent (1931) * The Death of Noble Godavary and Gottfried Künstler (1932) * Thirty Clocks Strike the Hour (1932) * Family History (1932) * The Dark Island (1934) * Grand Canyon (1942) * Devil at Westease (1947) * The Easter Party (1953) * No Signposts in the Sea (1961) Biografías y otros trabajos * Knole and the Sackvilles (1922) * Passenger to Teheran (1926) * Twelve Days: an account of a journey across the Bakhtiari Mountains of South-western Persia (1927) * Saint Joan of Arc (1936) * Pepita (1937) * The Eagle and The Dove (1943) * Daughter of France: The Life of Marie Louise d'Orleans (1959) * Sissinghurst: Vita Sackville-West and the Creation of a Garden (con Sarah Raven, 2014) Referencias * Victoria Glendinning:Vita: La vida de V. Sackville-West, Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 1983. * Nigel Nicolson y Vita Sackville-West:Retrato de un matrimonio, The University of Chicago Press, 1998. Primera edición 1973. ISBN 0-226-58357-0 * Michael Carney, Stoker: The Life of Hilda Matheson, privately published, Llangynog , 1999. * Pilar Bellver, A Virginia le gustaba Vita, Ed. Dos Bigotes, 2016. Categoría:Escritores bisexuales Categoría:Escritores de Reino Unido Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Poetas del Reino Unido del siglo XX Categoría:Personas LGBT de Reino Unido Categoría:Círculo de Bloomsbury Categoría:Premio Hawthornden Categoría:Poetisas del Reino Unido